towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Toa Legenden
center|450 px Vorgesichte Ein Universum irgendwo in den Weiten der Unendlichkeit, irgendwann in der Zeit... Zwei Parteien, die sich bekämpfen; unerbittlich... ewiglich. Und alles was ist wird in den Streit mit hineingezogen; nichts und niemand bleibt verschont: weder Länder, Planeten, noch Dimensionen. Und am wenigsten das Leben. Denn die Welt von der ich rede, die Welt des Zeitlosen Selbst befindet sich im Krieg: Licht und Dunkelheit, zwei Brüder die vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch eins waren, bekriegen sich nun im grausamen Wettstreit der Macht: Jeder will seinen Anspruch auf ihres Vaters Schöpfung vor dem Anderen geltend machen und keiner von ihnen der den Willen hat nachzugeben. Die Schöpfung aber; das was das Zeitlose Selbst sich und seinen Söhnen einst zur gemeinsamen Regentschaft erschuf, auf das sie es sich teilten und verwalteten, leidet sehr darunter... 1650 Jahre später... Einer der schrecklichsten Völkerkriege aller Zeiten erschüttert die Welt: Tausende Todesopfer die Tag für Tag zu vermelden sind und die Wenigen, die sich vor diesem sinnlosen Morden retten konnten, ziehen nunmehr ziel- und heimatlos geworden umher. Immer in der Angst von feindlichen Schergen überrascht, gefangen genommen und gefoltert oder einfach sofort hingerichtet zu werden. Aber als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, geht das Ganze schließlich sogar so weit, dass die Matoran am Ende nicht nur die Rahi in ihre Streitigkeiten mit hineinziehen, sondern letztendlich auch den Zorn der Urmächte heraufbeschwören, die derlei Taten nicht länger schweigend im Hintergrund sitzend zu erdulden gedenken... Das Ergebnis ihres Handelns ist niederschmetternd: Naturkatastrophen unvorstellbaren Ausmaßes; seien es gewaltige Vulkanausbrüche, haushohe Sintfluten oder verherrend wütende Stürme; alles wird vernichtet, was sich nicht rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu bringen weiß. Zahllose die sterben und noch mehr die diese Zeit mehr oder weniger glücklich überstanden haben... jedoch einen hohen Preis dafür zahlten. Und eines weiß ich sicher: schwere und schwerste Verletzungen und Verkrüppelungen sind dabei noch als eine der harmlosesten Folgen zu nennen. Glücklicherweise jedoch scheinen die Matoran aus ihrer Vergangenheit gelernt zu haben, da es außer einigen kleineren Rangeleien zwischen den Bewohnern der verschiedenen Inseln und Ländereien seitdem relativ ruhig geblieben ist... Aber, um das Geschehene trotzdem nicht gänzlich in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen, gaben die Matoran dieser schlimmsten aller bisherigen Auseinandersetzungen den Namen "Hassblut". Doch die darauf einkehrende Ruhe währte leider nicht allzu lange: Nur wenige Jahrhunderte später nämlich bahnt sich bereits die nächste Katastrophe an. Und diesmal ist sie sprichwörtlich "nicht von dieser Welt": Denn die dunkle Seele des Universums schickt einen Boten aus, sich die Schöpfung seines Vaters Untertan zu machen - angefangen von den Sternen und der endlosen Weite, bis hin zum letzten Fleckchen Erde. Die Planeten, die Welten, das Leben - alles, alles soll fortan nur ihm gehören... das ist sein Plan. Und wenn sein Bruder nicht gewesen wäre, dies zu verhindern, so wäre die Welt der Matoran heute nicht mehr so, wie diese sie kennen. Doch, das Glück ist mit dem Narren! Die gute Seele, die sich nunmehr von ihrem Zwilling eindeutig provoziert fühlt, entsendet daraufhin ebenfalls einen von ihr Auserwählten - der Kampf "Licht gegen Dunkelheit, Gut gegen Böse" entbrennt erneut! Und am Ende siegt, nach langer Schlacht... das Licht. Wie könnte es auch anders sein? Während der Schattensohn sich aber nach seiner Niederlage verärgert und zutiefst verletzt zurückzieht, um für die nächsten Jahrhunderte auch nicht so schnell wieder zu erscheinen, feiert sein Bruder derweil seinen Sieg. Allerdings fordert selbst dieser letzten Endes noch einen hohen Preis: Denn jener Held, der für seinen Meister die Schlacht um die Zukunft des Universums gewann stirbt - unter bis heute ungeklärten Umständen. Und dennoch: Sieg bleibt Sieg - ob nun Heldentod oder nicht. Und in den Weiten des Zeitlosen Selbst kehrt wieder Frieden ein... für eine lange, lange Zeit. Und weitere 1100 Jahre sollen vergehen... Mittlerweile schreiben wir bereits das Jahr 1550 nach "Hassblut": Jenem gewissenlosen und grausamen Morden, in dem das Volk der Matoran sich beinahe selbst auslöschte... Als die dunkle Seele nach schier endloser Zeit wieder aus den Tiefen der unendlichen Abgründe zurückkehrt, um erneut seinen Anspruch am Besitz seines Vaters geltend zu machen. Und ein weiteres Mal dient ihr ein Dämon aus den tiefsten Schlünden dieser Erde als Machtwerkzeug. Die Matoran allerdings ahnen ihrerseits nichts von alledem - ja, sie wissen noch nicht einmal, dass es vor diesem schon einmal einen Versuch des dunklen Sohnes gab sich die Macht über das Universum an zu eigenen. Und schuld daran ist allein die gute Seele, die all jenen Wesen, die erst seit kurzem einen Platz im "Großen Plan" haben, ihr Gedächtnis löschte, um sie vor etwaigen späten Racheakten ihres Zwillings zu schützen. Doch der Bote, obgleich seinem Herrn und Meister in unerschütterlicher Loyalität verbunden, verfolgt neben den Zielen seines Herrn selbst auch noch einen anderen, einen eigenen Plan: Der gefangene Dämon; der erste Sendbote der Finsternis war sein Vater. Ihn will er befreien, um alsdann zu Zweit über das zukünftige Gut ihres beider Schöpfers zu regieren... Wieder allerdings weiß der Lichtsohn seinem Bruder bei dessen Plänen zuvorzukommen - und ausgerechnet eine alte Legende, vom Zahn der Zeit bereits erheblich angenagt und lagernd in den Archiven der Bibliothek von Lichtlos - jenem Dorf, in dem auch Waruru zu Hause ist - erweist sich dabei als der Schlüssel zum Schicksal. Darin wird erzählt, es gäbe nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, um die dunklen Boten wieder in die Unterwelt verbannen zu können aus der sie stammen. Die Sache hat allerdings einen, nicht ganz unerheblichen, Haken... "Denn nur ein vom Schicksal dazu Erwählter vermag "die schlafenden Kreaturen" zu wecken; verborgen in den Kammern der Ewigkeit ruhen sie; schlafen dort seit Jahrtausenden und warten seit jeher nur auf den Moment an dem Der erscheint, ihre Namen zu rufen... Sie zu rufen zur erneuten Schlacht... Auf dass das "ewige Lied" erneut erklinge..." Sechs Matoran, wie sie unterschiedlicher fast nicht sein könnten: Sechs, die sich nicht kennen, und sich bis dahin auch nie sonderlich füreinander interessierten; Sechs, die bis zu diesem Tag allesamt ein mehr oder weniger normales Leben führten... und plötzlich sind sie dazu auserwählt ihre Welt vor dem Bösen zu retten... Doch, irgendwo in den Schatten diesseits des Zeitlosen Selbst lauert auch noch eine weitere, weitaus größere Gefahr... Soweit also eine grobe Zusammenfassung der Dinge; ich möchte die Geschichte hier ja nicht schon vorweg erzählen, sondern lediglich ein wenig Licht der Erkenntnis ins Dunkel der Ahnungslosigkeit der späteren Vorgänge bringen. In diesem Sinne... Der Autor Hauptcharaktere ---- Die Guten: Bild: Waruru 003.jpg|Waruru Bild: Dschungelwächter.jpg|Leviat Bild: Der Feuerteufel2.jpg|Makar Bild: Lana.jpg|Lana Bild: Tunder.jpg|Tunder Bild: Der Teran.jpg|Teran Bild: The tiger II.jpg|Makama Die Bösen: Bild: Diames.jpg|Diames Bild: Fledermaus.jpg|Schattenlicht Bild: Falayjas Verhängnis.jpg|Der Geist und die Dunkelheit Bild: Blutdurst.jpg|Blutdurst Bild: Blutrache.jpg|Blutrache Bild: Der Nachtmahr 2.jpg|Der Nachtmahr Bild: Des Meisters Folterknecht.jpg|Der Seelensauger Andere: Bild: Der Verdammte II.jpg|Nevermore Bild: MOC4.jpg|Der Uhrenmeister Bild: Eines Verlorenen Sohn II.jpg|Za Kapitelübersicht ---- Kapitel 1: center|250 px Nacht und Schatten Kapitel 2: center|250 px Toa - in den Fußstapfen eines Helden Kapitel 3: center|250 px Die Reise ins Herz der Dunkelheit (vorläufiger Titel) Soundtrack ---- thumb|left|300px|Track 1 thumb|300px|right|Track 2 thumb|300px|left|Track 3 thumb|300px|right|Track 4: Theme der Lichtlosen thumb|300px|left|Track 5: Sturm auf das Küstenwehr thumb|300px|right|Track 6 thumb|300px|left|Track 7: Die große Schlacht thumb|300px|right|Track 8: Warurus und Schattens Theme Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Waruru